


Recursive

by AslansCompass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BUS Family - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: No. It can't be. Not again. This is just another stage in Radcliffe's program. False hope.Or, the one where the team actually rescues May and she refuses to believe it actually happened.





	1. Chapter 1

_God!_

_May? May, can you hear me?_

_Melinda?_

_Come on, come on?_

"Andrew? Andrew, I can hardly hear you. The connection must be breaking up."

_"May, it's us."_

_"Let's get these straps off."_

_"How long has she been like this?"_

_"I don't know. Looks like someone's been taking care of her."_

"Andrew, I did it." May glances back at the ambulance. "I saved her."

The little girl grins timidly at her.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart."

The scene blurs slightly.  Is she crying? No, her eyes are still dry.

_"She's under some kind of sedation. There's no way of knowing what's going on in there."_

The words register this time. Sedation? There wasn't any need for that. She made it out. She saved the girl.

"May?"

That's Phil's voice. What is he doing here?

 "Phil?"

"May? Hang on, we've got you."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her mental fog has blown away, leaving an unfamiliar situation. Time to fall back on training. 

_1\. Attract no attention._

She focuses on one sense at a time.

Smell: A slight odor of disinfectant; inconclusive.

Taste: Nothing. Lips aren't dry, though, so--

Touch: A familiar itch and pressure in her left hand: an IV. Coin-like feeling on her chest: monitor.

Back in the device?

She forces herself to keep her eyes closed. No, nothing on her head. At least, not that she can feel. No helmet.

Sound: Beeping monitors. Air circulation. All closed-in--it wasn't a very large room.

Sight: Blink. No motion. Open just a tiny crack. White, glass, plastic, cabinets.  Open both eyes.

Some sort of private treatment center. No logos or documents to help identify the location.

_2\. Think back. What's the last thing you remember?_

An op, Bahrain, a gifted. Lost contact with the team.

"I'm going in."

Little girl.

Pain. Give me your pain.

But it ~~wasn't the girl~~ it was ~~her mother~~ it was

_3\. Who were you with? Hostile or ally?  Where are they now?_

The mission was over, it was over, she's safe. The team made it out. She'd called Andrew...

_4\. What options do you have if the situation turns hostile?_

 

Bed, table. Can be used as obstacles or cover.  Electronic monitors, but she doesn't think she can rewire anything. Best to play cool for now.

Her eyelids are so heavy. She lets them close, tries to keep listening. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next time May wakes up, she isn't alone.

"May,"

Simmons' voice?  Her eyes open reflexively. 

"May, I know you're awake.  You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I need to draw some more blood for a few tests.  We're still analyzing what we found in Radcliffe's lab.


End file.
